Friday Night
by Charliemeatsix
Summary: Solangelo one-shot: What Nico and Will get up to on a Friday night to escape camp-life. Fluff.
**Uh oh, I've done it again. I've written a Solangelo fanfiction when I should be doing revision. My exams are next month and I haven't even started revising, so to make myself feel better (and slightly worse) I have written this fluffy fanfiction for my favourite boys Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. I came across a few spoilers for Trials of Apollo out tomorrow, there's no spoilers in this but it got my shipper heart going.**

 **Disclaimer: this may seem quite similar to other fanfics because it kinda is because I have come across so many like it but this is just my own little take so in no way was I intentionally stealing ideas, I just thought it was cute.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Charlotte~**

* * *

It was a typical evening for Will and Nico. After helping out with camp activities like teaching sword fighting with Percy, then later on helping in the infirmary with Will as a healer with Nico cutting up bandages and getting equipment Will needed, they were exhausted. Nico always felt the irony whenever he helped out Will to heal people - he was a son of the Underworld, death itself swarmed around him, so to be assisting someone who helped save people felt a little strange but also really good.

After the usual activities they liked to kick back and relax with a movie in the Hades cabin. This had become routine for them on a Friday night after dinner at the campfire where they sang songs and told stories of old quests - there were plenty of them to share. So for a few moments, Will and Nico would slip away into their own mundane world for a little while. Today's movie choice was a Marvel film, which ironically didn't exactly scream 'mundane'.

"You go get popcorn, I'm going to put the film in," Nico instructed. Will nodded in response and went to get their stash of popcorn and a few Cokes that some guys from the Hermes cabin smuggled in. When Nico set up the movie, he turned the lights off and closed the curtains to enclose them in their own bubble, away from camp-life.

They met on Nico's bed, sitting close together so that their shoulders and thighs were touching, the popcorn in a bowl balancing between them. Nico wouldn't help but notice how close them were in the darkness, how he could feel Will's presence right there beside him. His pulse quickened involuntarily and he just hoped Will couldn't see him blush in the dark.

"Ready?" Will asked with a grin, holding up the remote and Nico nodded, so he pressed play.

Nico took a deep breath to calm himself and tried desperately to focus on the movie. He knew he should just move away but the warmth travelling due to the closeness was too intoxicating to pull away from. He knew he should move, he didn't want to make either of them uncomfortable, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. Besides, Will hadn't moved away either.

Every now and again they took turns to grab popcorn from the bowl. By this point they were both too engrossed in the film, each of them staring at the screen wide-eyed as the action grew more intense.

Just before a particularly intense moment took place on screen, the boys both reached for popcorn, which was almost empty, their hands just gingerly meeting. Both too engrossed in the movie a sudden action made them jump, their hands clasping together, knocking the almost-empty popcorn bowl over with their hands still together.

Still too engrossed, and both completely aware of their hands, they didn't let go. Instead both ignoring the fact of what this meant, what they had done. Both ignoring the fact that Will's warm hands had started to sweat slightly, and that Nico's was shaking. They both ignored it because the sensation of their hands being joined made it worthwhile.

Every now and again Nico would glance at Will with the blonde boys lips curved in the smallest of smiles. It was only small but it made Nico's heart race, especially when the blasts on the screen would light up the room ever so slightly so that Will's blue eyes would glisten.

Gods, he liked him so much.

The two hour long movie began to come to a close, which sent panic through them both. The silent connection, the joining of their hands, the closeness of their bodies were enough for them to want to stay there forever. Neither of them wanted to be the first to move as the credits began to roll, but after a few minutes of staring at them blankly, not wanting to face reality, Will began to stand.

"I should be, uh, getting back-"

"What? No! I mean...stay." Their hands were still joined as Will had a move to stand up and away from Nico, but Nico held on firmly to Will. The last word he said quiet and timid in the semi-dark room. "You know, if you want to," Nico added finally.

A pregnant pause flowed between them. "Yeah. Yeah, okay," Will said, letting Nico pull him back down on his bed.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a moment or two before Nico cleared his throat, "Should I put on another movie or something?"

"Can I try something?" Will said suddenly. Nico looked at the taller boy. "Please," he added finally.

"Urm. I guess?" Nico looked down at their hands as Will did the same.

"If you don't want that's totally okay, I just want to try it."

"Try what?" Nico said looking at him sceptically.

"Can I..." Will paused for a moment before closing his eyes and opening them again. "Can I kiss you?"

Nico was dumbfounded, staring at Will with his mouth open like a fish.

"Oh gods I didn't mean to do that! I mean it's okay, can we forget about it?" Will ran his hand through his hair and tried to pull the other out of Nico's clasp but instead Nico held on.

"Yes," Nico said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Hesitantly, Will readjusted himself so that he was at eye-level with Nico. He looked into Nico's brown eyes as confirmation, and in response Nico's eyes flickered to Will's lips. Then, just as slowly, Will moved his hand onto Nico's face, gently and slowly bringing their faces closer together. Until their eyes closed and their lips met.

It was soft, hesitant, and new, but Nico's body felt on fire, like a spark has been ignited in that moment. He was sure those things only happened in sappy movies or books, but for him this was _real_. Their hands were still held together so Nico squeezed it, both to reassure Will and himself that this was okay. That this was better than okay.

They pulled away, their foreheads resting on each other's, both trying to slow their beating hearts before Nico decided to take charge. Placing his free hand around Will's neck he brought him closer, their lips igniting the spark once again but less careful, more adventurous. This time it was pure magic, although slightly sloppy as they found their balance between pressure and their hands decided to squeeze on their own accord. Not just for reassurance, but for the need to feel connected.

Out of breath, the moved away, smiling at each other. Their foreheads together again, not wanting to break the bubble they made for themselves, both in the room and in the feeling of being together.

Will laughed and Nico couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Wow, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to try that," Will said, pulling their foreheads away so he could really look at Nico.

"Me neither," he said with a slightly huskier tone than he intended. He blushed but Will laughed.

They decided to put on another film so that they could feel close together, to hold hands and to lean into each other. As the evening turned to night, Nico's eye began to droop and found his head resting comfortably on Will's shoulder which was met with the response of Will resting his own head on top of Nico's.

They fell asleep, curled together in a content knot, not really caring what would happen tomorrow, only caring about the moment they had wrapped themselves in. No one needed to know, neither of them had to think, they just needed to know that they felt for each other and that they were slowly but surely falling for each other, too.

* * *

 **Leave a lovely little review if you have the time! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
